


Alone Together

by Stillreadingfanfictbh



Series: Larry One Shots [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, oof where to start, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillreadingfanfictbh/pseuds/Stillreadingfanfictbh
Summary: louis just wanted some beer, instead he gets kidnapped with harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually one of my longer fics. i'm pretty proud of her, pls don't shit on her. give her the respect she deserves.

louis was alone again, and searching through his cupboards for the bottle of vodka that he knew wasn't there because he remembers finishing it off last night. louis sighs and looks for any liquor bottles, but only comes up with empty ones (why the hell would he keep an empty bottle of red wine?). it's only seven o'clock, it's not even dark yet, and he just wants to get drunk. he wants to feel numb to the fact that he's alone again, with no one to talk to and no one to rely on.

louis runs his fingers through his hair and goes to his room to slip on a pair of pants. he slides on a pair of sandals and grabs his wallet before walking out the door. there's a gas station just across the street from louis apartment and they sell some cheep shitty beer. louis j-walks across the street the gas station is oddly empty, he doesn't even see a worker. there is trash all over the floor and some of the isles are pushed over. the mood of the entire gas station is creepy, almost. it's dead silent, the air is tense and louis feels like he should probably leave.

louis hears a whimper somewhere in the room behind the cash registers.

"uhm, hello?" louis calls out, he walks further into the gas station. the lights flicker above him and he suddenly feels like he's in a horror movie.

something cold is pressed against his temple and it doesn't take a genius to know what it is. louis gasp and tries to stay as still as possible.

"don't move," the guy holding up the gun says, "and empty your pockets."

with shaky hands louis pulls his wallet, his phone, and his keys out of his pockets. along with some spare change from the night before. he lays it on the counter in front of him. tears are collecting in his eyes and he bits his bottom lip so he doesn't whimper.

the man shoved him forward, "move, to the back room."

louis lets himself be pushed to the room. he see's two other people sitting on the floor with zip-ties around their wrist. they're both crying. one of the people is an older lady, maybe in her late 30's. she has long brunette hair, and she has wrinkles at her eyes and her forehead. she sobs when she see's louis being shoved into the room. her long sleeved work uniform is torn at the sleeves. next to her is a man who looks around louis age, maybe a little younger. he has wavy brown hair, it looks messy and greasy. he is wearing the same uniform as the lady beside him, except it's short sleeved. the man isn't crying as much as the lady, but he has a steady stream of tears running down his cheeks. louis assumes that they were both working at the gas station.

"put your arms behind your back." the man growls into louis ear. louis takes note that the mans breath smells terrible, like he ate a fuck-ton of onions before he decided to ruin lives.

louis moves his hands behind his back, his wrist get zip-tied together. he whimpers again when he feels the plastic dig into his skin. louis is pushed to the ground next to the man.

"you," the criminal says, pointing to the older lady, "stand up and open the cash register."

the lady nods, she walks through the doors to the register and the man follows her. louis looks around the room for something that might be able to cut the ties around his wrist. there are a lot of papers sprawled across the floor, and on the desk across the room is a jar with a pair of scissors in it.

the boy beside him must know what louis is thinking because he whispers, "he will kill you if you move."

"please," louis hears the lady upfront cry out, "please don't do this."

the man says something, but louis doesn't comprehend it because there is a gun shot.

the boy beside louis jumps and sobs. louis whispers out a small "shit."

the criminal come back into the room and says, "let's go, both of you get up."

louis shakily gets up and follows the boy beside him through a back exit. there is a big truck, like a shipping truck, that they are both shoved into. the man ties louis and the other boys ankles together with ropes.

"stay here," the man says, as if they could move at all. louis would roll his eyes if he weren't scared of dying.

the man gets out of the back of the shipping truck and pulls the back door down. louis hears the door being locked. louis and the boy beside him are completely silent as they hear the trucks engine start. the truck starts vibrating and louis knows that they are now driving on the road.

louis lets out a long sigh, he leans his head against the metal wall of the truck. with the man gone he finally feels like he can breath and calm down and think about what the fuck just happened.

god, all i wanted was some beer, louis thinks to himself. the boy beside him starts crying loudly. his sobs make louis want to cry too. louis wishes he could wipe the dry tears from his face, they itch and they are going to give him breakouts.

"do you mind if i lean against you?" the boy beside him says, his voice is scratchy from the loud crying. "i'm just so cold."

louis nods, he cold too. he never thought that the back of a moving truck would be cold. but it is the middle of winter in new york.

louis leans his head against the boys head, and falls asleep without much thought.

later, louis awakes with a jolt. the back of the truck is opened. the same man from before walks in, he has two bottles of water and two of those small cereal bowls that louis used to get in primary school.

the boy beside him sits up and scoots away from louis. the man sneers at both of them and says, "queers." as if it's their fault that they had to get close to each other to stay warm. as if being queer is an insult to begin with.

louis holds his breath. the man pulls louis away from the wall and bends down to cut louis wrist ties. louis massages his wrist, the man throws louis the cereal and a bottle of water. the man does the same to the boy.

louis wonders what his name is. what both of their names are. while louis eats he takes in what the criminal looks like. he's white, tall, and he has a bit of a beer gut. he looks older, maybe in his late 50's or early 60's. he has a grey beard and brown eyes. he's wearing loose fitting denim jeans and a torn up, black harley davidson hoodie. the guys teeth are yellow and uneven, and he has red bloodshot eyes and blown pupils. louis wonders if this guy is high, or on some kind of drug. he shouldn’t be driving if he is, but louis figures he already kidnapped people, what’s driving under the influence gonna hurt?

"what are you lookin at, twink?" the man growls.

louis looks away from the man quickly, but he grabs louis jaw harshly and forces louis to look at him.

"i asked you a question," he says, "i want a answer."

"you, i was looking at you," louis whispers. he isn't sure what else he's supposed to say. louis stops eating the cereal and tries to take a sip of his water but the bottle is taken out of his hand.

the man pours the rest of louis water on louis pants. the man laughs at louis, probably because it looks like louis just pissed himself. louis cheeks burn in embarrassment and in anger.

"why aren't ya eatin, kid?" the guy turns his attention to the boy beside louis.

the boys cheeks turn red, and he mumbles something but louis can't hear it.

"what was that?" the guy says, "don't fucking mumble."

"i have to pee." he says, "please can i go to the restroom?"

the man looks like he's thinking, but a sinister smile makes its way to his lips. "if ya havta pee do it. i ain't stopin you."

the boy looks confused, louis wants to cry for him.

"but i can't stand up," the boy says.

the man snorts, but doesn't say anything. he must get the message because his blush becomes even deeper and tears collect in his eyes.

the man gets a phone call and steps out of the back to the truck to answer his phone. louis tries to listen to the conversation, but he can't hear anything. the boy beside louis tried eating some of the cereal, and louis finishes off the rest of his cereal, he assumes that this is the only food he will get for a while.

the man steps back into the back of the truck with an angry look on his face. "what're your names?"

they don't say anything, the guy basically growls and asks the same question again.

"i'm harry styles," the boy whispers.

"you?" the man turns to louis.

"louis tomlinson."

"well it looks like they have let out a missing person report for, you, harry." the man says, "you ain't got anyone lookin for you yet, lewis."

out of habit louis fixes the mans pronunciation and says, "it's louis."

the old man's face gets red and he says, "do you think i fuckin care bout sayin your name right?"

louis shakes his head and looks downs. he runs his shaky hands through his hair. louis hands are grabbed and violently pushes them behind his back. the man puts another zip tie around his wrist again. louis try's to stay silent but can't help but let out a small gasp.

the guy talks some more but louis zones out. he says something to harry before zip tying his wrist back together too. louis just wants to sleep, and pretend like this nightmare isn't happening.

they didn't talk for a few hours. occasionally harry would whimper and mutter something that louis couldn't really hear over the sound of the truck on the road. louis knows that harry pissed himself an hour or so ago, he saw it. he never brought it up, in an attempt to save harry from embarrassment. he hopes harry will do the same for louis, because he knows his own bladder will give out soon.

at some point harry leans against louis again. louis grabs harry's hand from begin his back and hopes that it brings him some sort of comfort.

"what is he going to do to us?" harry asks out loud. louis doesn't know how long it's been since this all started or how long it's been since the man gave them food or water. it had to have been a long time because louis stomach is growling and his throat is dry.

louis doesn't know what the man is going to do with them. why didn't he just kill them, like he did to that lady? since he didn't kill them he must have other intentions, right? would he sell them to sex trafficking? would he use them for his own sexual desires? does he plan on killing them, but later on, so their innards are able to be sold on the black market? maybe he's waiting for the prize for finding a missing person, that would explain why he needed their names. it would explain why he knew that harry was officially considered missing.

"what if he's going to turn you in to get a missing person prize?" louis asks harry. harry doesn't say anything for a minute, but nods his head as if it's a reasonable answer.

they go back to being silent after that. at some point harry falls asleep against him too. louis starts crying at some point when he pee's himself with a boy leaning into his side. he thought he hit his low when his boyfriend of four years cheated on him only a month after his mom died. he thought he hit his low when all of his friends decided to stop talking to louis because they were sick of cleaning up after him. he thought he hit his low when all the day shift bartenders at every bar around knew his name. but this- this is a new low.

at some point the man sneaks harry and louis, individually, into a truck stop shower and bathroom. harry went first, all louis could do was wait alone in the truck until they came back. if there was one thing worse than being held hostage, it was being held hostage alone. in a sick way, louis is glad that harry is with him. at least he has a hand to hold and a warm body to lean into.

harry comes back looking cleaner and smelling better. the man must have gotten them a change in clothes because now harry is sporting a pair of grey sweatpants and a worn out tennessee vols hoodie. the man ties him back up, then unties louis and drags him off to clean up too.

the man watches louis shower, he hands louis a bar of soap and a used toothbrush with some toothpaste on it. harry probably used the same toothbrush, louis tries not to gag at the thought that this might be the criminals toothbrush.

when louis is finished showing the man hands him a towel, but not before gripping louis butt and saying, "nice ass on you. if no one is putting a prize up for you, i could sell you to someone, i've meet a few people looking for a nice twink."

louis has never dried his body and gotten dressed quicker in his life. louis whole body burns from embarrassment.

"can i take a shit?" louis asks rudely. he knows he shouldn't be rude to the man that can literally kill him, but louis can't find the energy within himself to be submissive, or whatever it is the man wants.

then man slaps louis face, twice, before letting him into a stall to shit. he muttered something about how louis should respect him. louis cheeks burn from the slap. whole in the stall louis tries to get his breathing under control, and tries to stop the tears from running down his cheeks.

when louis is done in the bathroom the man lets him wash his hands before dragging him out to the truck again and ties him back up. harry whimpers when the door opens again, and his eyes widen at louis red cheeks and eyes. the man throws the boys one blanket before getting out, closing, and locking the back.

"did he do something to you?" harry asks as soon as the man leaves.

louis try's to sound unaffected when he says, "not really, he just gripped my ass then slapped me around a bit."

harry leans against louis shoulder.

"he didn't do anything to you, did he?" louis asks.

harry shakes his head, but says, "no, but i found out his name. it's david."

just the name david sounds like an asshole name.

"i think he is looking to get prize money out of you." louis says, "he kind of mentioned it."

"just me?" harry says.

louis nods his head. he doesn't have the courage to tell harry that no one is looking for him. that he doesn't have friends or family that care about him anymore. that he doesn't even have a job that he's not showing up to. he doesn't have anything.

the conversation is dropped and they go back to saying nothing.

at the next stop the man, david, unties them and lets them do their business (in a bucket) and gives them some food and water.

david watches them eat, and watches them shit in the little bucket. he watches them walk around a stretch. he watches everything, louis is more than a little uncomfortable.

when louis finishes his food he asks, "where are we?"

the man smirks and doesn't say anything. louis sighs, why would he think he'll get anything out of the man anyways. when the man leaves he leaves their legs untied, but ties their wrist back behind their backs.

what feels like and hour after their on the road again harry says, "i can't sit in silence anymore. i'm going to go insane."

louis nods, he kind of agrees. he can't listen to the squeak of the breaks or the sound of the rocks hitting the underside of the truck anymore.

"then talk." louis says, "lets talk."

"what about?"

"anything. everything. your life before this," louis replies.

"my life before this was boring." harry says, "i hated it. now i would do anything to go back to the same old daily schedule that i hated before."

"what was your daily schedule?" louis asks, he would listen to anything get his mind off of david in the front seat of the truck.

"i go to school in the morning mostly." harry says, "i'm in my last year, i'm about to graduate with a bachelors in ecology."

"so that makes you, what, twenty-two, twenty-one?" louis asks.

"i'm twenty-three," harry says, "i took a year off to travel."

louis nods, and doesn't say anything, allowing harry to continue talking.

"anyways, in the morning i go to school, and in the afternoons, around four-ish, i work at the station. i only work there, like, three or four days a week." harry says, "i work four to nine, then we lock up to lobby and i go back to my shitty apartment that i share with my sister. when i'm not at work i'm studying or i'm hanging out with my friend liam or something."

harry sighs, "everyday, at around 10:30 in the morning i call my mom. i miss talking to my mom. i know she's out there right now looking for me. that's the only thing keeping me going right now, i think, knowing that i have people looking for me. people who won't give up."

louis sighs, he would give anything to have a family or friends that cared about him enough to look for him.

"what about you?" harry asks, "what was your life like before this?"

considering the situation their in, louis doesn't mind telling harry about his life. if they were in any other situation, if harry were a stranger he met on the street he wouldn't say anything. but now, when they've both already pissed their pants and shit in front of each other, when they've both witnessed (or heard) a death, louis doesn't mind telling harry about his life.

"my life was shit." louis says, "is shit, i mean. uhm, i dropped out of school about a year ago, so i could put all my time and energy into writing a novel that never even got published. so i don't have a job. my mom died about seven months ago. which was very hard for me because i was a huge mommas boy. only a month after she died i found out that my boyfriend of four years has been cheating on me for months."

harry tangles his legs around louis, and leans into him a little more. he whispers a "i'm so sorry, what a fucking dick."

louis swallows and continues, "so i've been drinking a lot in order to forget about shit. i'm about to get kicked out of my apartment because i've stopped paying rent, because, like i said, i don't have a job. i've pushed away all my friends, and i haven't talked to my siblings in three months."

harry doesn't say anything for a minute, he probably doesn't know what to say. louis just laid everything out there. if louis were in harry's shoes he wouldn't say anything either.

harry sighs, "and on top of it all, you are kidnapped by a psychopath."

louis does a laugh snort thing, which is entirely unattractive. not that louis cares about being attractive to harry, they've done so many disgusting things in front of each other that a snort-laugh is the last thing he should worry about.

louis is worrying about it though, because for some reason he wants harry to like him. he wants harry to find louis attractive. he wants harry to think highly of louis, so at least if louis does there is someone who likes him. someone who could speak out for him and say that he was a decent guy.

not that louis plans on dying. it's just- louis doesn't know how long he can keep playing this submissive role that their kidnapper wants. how long will louis continue to do what the man says before he tries to run away, or, at the very least, throws a punch.

god, even if he does get out of this situation alive, what would he even go back to? he doesn't have anyone. he probably won't even have his apartment. would dying really be that bad.

harry must have gotten sick of their silence again because he says, kind of randomly, "i have a cat, you know."

"what's the cats name?" louis asks, pretending like he's totally interested. like he wasn't just thinking about dying.

"her names olivia. she's not really my cat though. she's a stray and she started, like, showing up at the fire escape exit so we started feeding her." harry says, "she's black and white. she used to be skinny but she's gotten a lot fatter since we started feeding her. liam says that she's fat because she feeds on souls. obviously liam isn't a cat person."

louis hums, but doesn't say anything else. he hopes he isn't making harry feel bad by not saying anything, but louis isn't really in the mood to talk about cats. he doesn't want to talk about things that don't matter.

since louis doesn't say anything else, harry asks, "am i being annoying?"

"you aren't being annoying." louis assures, because really, he's not. "it's just, telling you all those things got me thinking."

"about what?" harry asks.

louis wishes he could hold harry, because harry just looks so soft. even if his hair is a little greasy, and his breath stinks, and his eyes are so, so tired, louis still wants to hold him. maybe pulling harry closer to him will make him feel like there is someone who cares.

"about my life before this. about this situation. about how we might die. about you." louis says, "what if i die? what if we die?"

louis pauses, trying to figure out how to combine his next few sentences so he doesn't sound suicidal. harry must know that louis has more to say because he doesn't ask louis anything else. he looks like he's waiting patiently for louis to continue.

"if you die, that would suck, right, because you have a family that loves you. you have a job, you have a future." louis throat closes up a bit, and he tries to keep tears out of his eyes, "but if i die, it would be okay. it wouldn't alter anyone's lives and no one would think about me. it would be okay, i would be with my mom. i would be okay."

louis feels harry shaking his head against louis shoulder.

"that's wrong." harry says, "you can't think that way. i'm sure there are people who still care about you. your mates probably still think about you on the daily, no matter how hard you push them away. and your family definitely love you. they can't just stop, louis, no matter how much they want to hate you they probably wouldn't. and so what if you don't have a job right now? who cares? it's just more time to focus on a novel or book or whatever it is that you write."

harry pauses and looks louis in the eyes. his face is serious. like his next words are important. "and even if none of those people care, which i know is ridiculous, i care about you. if we get out of this and you have no one and nothing i would take you in and i would help you. i care."

"you hardly know me." louis says, shaking his head.

"you're right." harry says, "but it's hard not to sympathize with you. especially since we've both been forced into this shitty situation."

louis doesn't saying anything else. he just shakes his head and scoots further down the cold ground of the truck. he lays his head on the old, smelly clothes they've been using as a pillow. it's hard to get comfortable with his hands tied behind his back, but over the last couple of days he's been getting used to the tight feeling in his shoulders and the crick in his neck.

harry slides down next to him and leans his forehead against louis chest. they fall asleep again.

it's like that for a few days, maybe a week. david makes a few stops a day to give them food and to let them stretch and go to the bathroom. every couple of days he sneaks them to the showers. louis tries to ignore the inappropriate comments that make goosebumps show up in his skin. he tries not to punch david in the face every time he grips louis hips or slaps his ass. every time david opens the sliding door louis is more and more afraid of getting raped and left for dead.

harry and louis talk a lot more too. louis can't help but grow fond of harry. louis lets harry cry into his shoulder as he talks about how much he misses his family. louis kisses harry's head when he talks about how scared he is all the time. louis comforts harry when he pee's himself again because he couldn't fucking hold it. louis watches as harry gets sad, as he gets angry, as he gets hopeful, then sad again. it's a cycle that feels like it's never ending.

when they are separated for showers louis feels worse than ever. louis is afraid that david will touch harry. he's afraid that david will kill harry, or he'll turn harry in for some money. he's afraid that harry will run off, and leave louis here alone. he's always so afraid. he doesn't want to be alone.

after a particularly long crying session harry says, "you know you can feel stuff too. you can be upset too."

and louis isn't sure what harry is saying. was harry implying that louis wasn't upset?

harry must notice louis obvious confusion, "i just mean, well, i'm always the one breaking down. i'm always looking at you for support, but you know that i'm here for you too, right? that i'll support you, and you can get angry and upset too."

louis nods but doesn't say anything else. he knows what harry is saying, and it's not like it's only an issue because he's been kidnapped. it's always been an issue. it's one of the reasons his boyfriend cheated on him, because louis never talked about his feelings. never told his boyfriend that he was all in he never expressed his anger or love in a way that mattered, or was obvious.

harry doesn't say anything else, but he looks like he feels a little better after putting that out there.

louis cries in front of harry only a few days later. it was after a particularly terrible shower session. harry knew something was wrong the second louis stepped into the truck. his hands were shaking and his cheeks were red. he had a pink handprint on his cheek and a growing bruise on his arms. louis looks more defeated than harry has ever seen him. when louis sits down, he sits farther away from harry than he usually does. he doesn't eat when david gives them some kind of shitty gas station chicken. he doesn't do anything but sit and stare.

the second david steps out of the truck and closes the door louis lets out heart breaking sobs. he brings his knees up to his chest and lays his head in the crack between his knees. his shoulders hurt from the stretch of the position but he tries harder to curl himself into a ball.

harry moves closer to louis, he nudges his knee against louis, but louis flinches away. harry try's to ask what happened but he keeps crying and crying for what feels like hours. harry has never heard such a horrible sound in his life, and he knows then that he never wants to hear that sound from louis again. that he needs to get them out of there.

louis doesn't say anything until hours after he stopped crying. they stopped for a quick lunch of a package of white donuts and a quick pee in a bucket. david is in and out pretty quickly, louis is quivering the whole time.

when they're on the road again louis says, "he made me get him off."

harry can tell that louis has more to say. louis bites his bottom lip to where it's almost breaking the skin. he leans his head against the cold metal wall of the truck.

"he..." louis chokes on his words. harry tries to tell louis that he doesn't have to tell harry anything if it's too hard, but louis shakes his head, "i want to tell you."

harry nods, he lets louis talk.

louis looks away from harry, a red blush creeps up from his chest and up to his cheeks. louis says the story quickly, stopping occasionally to take a beep breath and let out another heartbreaking sob. "i thought that this shower was going to be just like the others, but this shower was more private, i guess. you know this one was just one shower and the door and the lock. it wasn't communal or anything."

harry nods, he was a bit nervous when he saw the showers too. the other truck stops they showered in were stalled showers with curtains that never seemed to close right. but this one had four or five private rooms all with large showers and locks.

"he never untied my hands." louis says, his breath catches in his throat, "he cut my shirt off with a pocket knife. and took my pants off of my then he shoved me into the shower. he washed me. he helped me brush my teeth. he humiliated me."

harry still doesn't say anything, but his fist clenches. he wishes that right now his hands weren't tied behind his back. he wishes he could run his hands through louis hair, and hold his hand to tell him that he'll get through it. they both will. but his hands are still behind his back and there nothing he can do but watch louis struggle.

"he turned my hands into fist and fucked them." louis says, "i know, i know that i should be glad that i wasn't really raped. i should be glad that he didn't penetrate or whatever, but i-"

louis stops. his face is blotchy from the angry blush, from the slap mark, and from his tears. "i've never felt so dirty and used in my life. i've never felt so worthless."

harry cries too. he leans closer to louis and this time louis lets him. harry listens to louis beating heart. proving that they are both alive, that they're not dead, and they still have a fighting chance. harry presses himself deeper into louis chest.

harry can't even form words that express how angry and sad he is.

"you aren't worthless," harry croaks out, "you're stronger than anyone i know. you're so much stronger than me."

louis shakes his head as if he doesn't believe it.

harry sighs, "we seriously need to get out of here. we need to get away from him."

"i don't know how we can," louis says, sure louis has sounded hopeless before. but now he sounds like he's really given up, "or if we can."

"can't we just, like, kick him in the balls and run?" harry asks, "i don't know. i want to get out of here. i want to get you out of here."

louis snorts, "i don't think kicking him in the balls will work. he has a gun. we don't even have our hands."

"he unties our hands so we can eat." harry says, "that would be two against one, it would give us a chance. i've never seen him bring his gun in here."

"he could be hiding it." louis says, "and even if he doesn't have it, he always has that pocket knife on him. he could cut us or stab us or something."

"wouldn't it be worth a shot?" harry asks, "we don't even know why this guy is keeping us. it's been over a week. he could be bullshitting us, he might not even have any idea what he's doing. everyday we're stuck here we are closer to what he might have planned next. closer to selling us as sex slaves or closer to killing us or anything."

louis nods, but doesn't say anything else. he scoots further down the floor and he falls asleep. he's so exhausted from crying.

they are woken up a few hours later for dinner. louis starts shaking again and his heart beat picks up because what if he touches him? what if he doesn't care about privacy this time?

david cuts the zip ties around their wrist and gives them two mcdonald burgers and a water to split between the both of them.

david must be a in a bad mood today, because as harry stands up to relive himself in the bucket david grunts our aggressively, "did i say you could go anywhere?"

harry freezes and a blush finds its way onto his checks. he looks down and shakes his head.

"then sit down and finish eating." he says, "i'll let you stand up and walk around when your done."

harry scowls, but doesn't say anything and sits back down next to louis. louis begins to think about what harry said about trying to get away from him. as he's eating he looks at david. he doesn't look like he has the gun, but he just used a pocket knife to cut the ties. he has more zip ties hanging out of his pocket. he has an outline of his wallet in the other pocket, and a key chain hanging out of it. david isn't particularly muscly, so if both louis and harry tried hard they could probably do some damage, but they need to find something to knock him out with. they can't very well keep banging his head against the ground and hope he stops fighting. louis has never been particularly violent, and louis knows that harry isn't either.

harry and louis finishes their meals, and they toss the trash into the empty mcdonald's bag.

"can i go to the bathroom now?" harry ask quietly.

david hums and says, "sure."

something about the way david says it makes louis shudder. he turns his hands into fist and stands up to.

"louis," david says, it's the first time he's said louis name since that first day. "come here."

harry glances over, but doesn't say anything. louis heart skips a beat and hesitantly walks towards david, who was standing up and leaning against the wall.

"how's your cheek?" david asks.

louis doesn't answer, he looks down at his feet.

david grabs louis chin and forces louis to look him in the eyes, "i expect an answer."

louis whimpers and tries to pull his chin away from david's hands. tears start to well up in his eyes, he says, "it feels fine."

louis see's harry moving in the corner of his eye. david doesn't look over, instead david grins. he pushes louis onto his knee's in front of his crotch. he unbuckles his belt, unbuttons and unzips his pants and pulls himself out of his boxers. louis is shaking he shuts his eyes, as if that would prevent what's about to happen. tears roll down his cheeks and his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest.

"suck it," david grunts out. he grips louis hair and pulls him forward.

"no," louis cries out shaking his head, "no, no."

louis feels the mans dick on his lips, but he refuses to open his eyes.

suddenly david is pushed away from louis. he opens his eyes and he watches as harry takes their piss bucket and pours everything in it on david.

david is grunting and cussing and trying to grab harry but harry is moving faster than david. harry takes the bucket and hits david with it as hard as he can on the back of his head.

louis stands up and tries to think of a way to help harry, but he's disoriented and so, so scared.

harry is punching and shoving david now, but david is punching and shoving back. something hits louis cheek, he doesn't know if it's spit or blood.

harry is shoving david against the metal wall. louis finally works up the courage to go help. louis punches the man right across the face as hard as he can. david's head whips back and hits the metal wall.

that must do it because david falls forward and passes out. he has huge bruises across his cheeks and blood is coming out of the back of his head.

"fuck," harry says, he has tears rolling down his bruised cheeks. his lip is split and his nose is bleeding. he walks over to louis and puts his hands on his shoulders, "are you okay, louis?"

louis can't believe that harry is asking is he's okay. harry is the one who took all of the hits. louis shakes his head, "we need to leave. we don't know when he'll wake up."

harry nods his head aggressively, and groans out in pain. louis bends down to turn david onto his back. he grabs the keys and wallet out of david's pocket, and grabs harry's hand to lead him out of the truck.

"i'm gonna lock him in." louis says, "go find someone with a phone, call 911."

louis fiddles with the key chain and tries sticking various keys into the lock. louis hears david in the truck groan. louis' hand shakes and he finally finds the key that works. he locks the back door and runs off to find harry.

they were at a large truck stop gas station, louis assumes that harry ran inside. he see's harry at the cash register desk, talking to a cashier. her eyes are wide and she's nodding, a phone is pressed up against her ear.

louis runs over to harry and grabs his arm. he's crying again. he's still so scared that david is going to find a way out. that he's going to force harry and louis back into the truck. louis is crying and shaking and harry isn't much better. the cashier brings out a first aid kit from under the desk and shoved it over to us saying, "the cops are on their way."

louis nods. he grabs the first aid kit and brings out some wipes and says a soft, "thanks."

louis' hands go up to harry's cheek and moves his head to face him. louis uses the wipe to rub off some of the blood. harry whimpers and cries.

louis hears sirens pull into the gas station parking lot. the cops come in with their guns up, but they quickly see that louis and harry aren't a threat. a crowd of people are staring now.

the cops pull them both out to the parking lot by the cop cars, an ambulance has joined them. louis doesn't let go of harry's hand and he tries to explain to them what happened. he give the cops the keys to the truck and david's wallet.

"i think he should go to the hospital to get checked out," someone says pointing at harry. louis eyes are still so blurry from crying.

someone begins to lead harry to the ambulance, but louis cries out, "no! let me go with him, please."

"i'm sorry sir but you need to stay here and answer some questions." the cop says, louis shakes his head violently, tears well up in his eyes again.

"please don't take him away, let me go with him. i won't answer anything unless i go with him." louis hasn't been without harry in so long, he doesn't want to leave harry's side. he doesn't want to be alone.

the cop sighs, "fine, but expect us to be at the hospital soon. you probably need your hand checked out anyways, it could be broken."

louis rides with harry to the hospital, he watches as the nurses and doctors clean up some of his wounds. he watches them take off harry's shirt and press against some of the bruises.

someone else grabs louis hand and asks him to open and close it. louis winces at each movement.

they take harry to get some x-rays once they get to the hospital to make sure there's nothing wrong with him internally. and they take louis to get an x-ray on his hand.

it turns out louis needs a cast on his arm. he lets them fix him up, and anxiously asks about harry he entire time. harry didn't say much of anything the entire ride to the hospital or while he was getting cleaned up.

some people take pictures too, they say that the cops told them too. they take pictures of the hand sized bruises on his arms. the bruise on his cheek. his raw wrist from being tied up for so long. he wonders if they are doing the same to harry.

two hours later louis is lead to harry's room. harry is sitting up in bed talking to some cops. louis breaths a sigh of relief when he notices that harry doesn't look upset or anything, and he looks much cleaner than before, much cleaner than louis, who is still in the clothes that david got him. 

the cops and harry notice louis just as he closes the door. louis shuffles over to harry's bed side and grabs his hand asking if he's okay.

"i'm fine." harry sighs, he squeezes louis hand, "two of my ribs are broken and i have a concussion, but nothing major that can't heal. you broke your hand?"

louis nods and repeats, "nothing major that can't heal."

"you are louis tomlinson, correct?" the cop says, it's a different cop from before. his tag says jonathan.

louis nods and says quietly, "yes, sir."

jonathan gives louis a sympathetic smile, "you can call me john. i was just asking harry here some questions. you can sit down, and fill in anything you think he might have missed."

louis nods and grabs a chair, pulling it up to harry's bedside so he doesn't have to let go do his hand.

"so harry says that david springer had you guys locked up in a semi-truck for over a week, but you don't know the exact days. is that correct?"

louis nods, "yeah, uhm everything went down, like, late thursday night. what day is it?"

"it's november 17th, a wednesday." the other cop in the room says, "you've been in that truck for 13 days, almost two weeks."

"felt like longer," louis says. he wills himself not to cry.

"david was who killed maryanne jones, did you guys witness that?" john asks, looking down at his notes.

louis and harry both nod and harry says, "he asked her to get money out of the register. we didn't see him shoot her, but we heard it."

the cop nods again, and writes something down, then says to louis, "harry told me that he gave you food three times a day. the first few days he had both your feet and arms tied together but after a while he only tied your arms together."

louis nods, "he let us stand up and stretch a bit every time he gave us food. he also let us relieve ourselves, but sometimes we didn't make it."

louis looks down and blushes again, he doesn't want to think about the amount of times he pissed himself and had to stay in those same clothes for days at a time.

"he took you to truck stop showers, did you get any suspicious looks?" john asks.

louis shakes his head, "most of the time there was no one around. i figured he just knew the right time to stop or something."

john nods and writes down some more things, "did you touch you guys inappropriately? did he rape you?"

harry shakes his head but squeezes louis hand.

louis shuts his eyes. he nods and says quietly, "um, yeah, in the shower a few days ago he made me get him off. right before we got away from him he tried to get me to suck his dick."

louis isn't sure if he is supposed to say "dick" in front of a cop. the cop doesn't flinch or anything but ask, "is that all he did?"

"he slapped and squeezed louis butt a a few times," harry speaks up, "if that changes anything."

the cop continues writing and says, "nothing penetrative though, right?"

"no," louis says, "he never actually raped me."

"did david springer ever tell you what he was planning to do with you guys? why he took you?" john asks.

"at first we thought he was going after the missing person reward prize," louis says, "he kind of mentioned it three or four days after he took us. he also said something about selling me to someone. i kinda assumed like sex slave or something."

johnathan nods and says, "alright, well he have enough to lock him up for now. you'll have to come to the station at some point the next couple of days to fill out paper work."

"when will we be able to go home?" harry asks.

as they were coming in, louis saw on a few signs that they were just out side of seattle. far far away from their home in new york.

"once you are discharged and you finish the paper work you can fly home. both of your families were called, they should be here soon. right now just rest up for now."

louis and harry thank them, when the cops leave a nurse comes in to check on harry. she gives himself some pain meds and pulls up louis chart to see if he requires any meds. he doesn't, but they give home some tylenol. they also set up another bed in harry's room, so louis can sleep on it.

"would you like to shower, sir?" the nurse asks, "i can get you some clean clothes too."

louis nods and says a quick goodbye to harry before following her to the shower. she shows him how to cover up his cast and leaves him a clean pair of underwear, sweatpants with the hospital logo and a t-shirt with the hospital logo. the t-shirt was huge on him, but he wasn't going to complain.

louis feels much better when he comes back to harry's room. harry has fallen asleep. louis pushes his hospital bed so it's closer to harry's. he gets under the covers and rolls on his side, grabbing harry's hand. he falls asleep too.

the next morning they are woken up by a nurse bringing them food. it's a different nurse this time, a young man by the name of parker. parker lays two pills on harry's tray, and ask them if they need anything else.

"is there a phone we can use to call someone?" harry asks.

the man nods kindly, "i'll bring one to you once you finish your food."

louis and harry eat in silence. louis keeps thinking that this is just a dream, that he's going to wake up back on that truck. the thought makes him stop eating. he pushes away the rest of his food and leans back against the lifted hospital bed.

"you okay?" harry asks.

louis nods, "i keep thinking that this is a dream, that i'll wake up and be back on that truck."

harry nods, "i keep thinking that too."

they don't say anything else. harry finishes his food and leans back too. louis scoots closer to harry, so he's half on his own bed and half on harry's. he leans his head on harry shoulder.

"what's going to happen when we go back?" louis asks, "you won't forget about me will you? we'll be able to see each other?"

harry nods and smiles saying, "well hang out all the time. you won't be able to get rid of me."

louis's doesn't say anything. but he's afraid that he'll be too much of a reminder of what happened to them. harry will go back home and never see louis again because he'll want to forget everything. louis will go back to having no one.

"you saved my life, you know," harry says, "you're a hero."

louis rolls his eyes, "you're the real hero. if it weren't for you beating the shit out of him i would have been stuck there getting my face fucked."

harry frowns, "don't say that."

"it's the truth." louis says, "i owe you.

harry sighs, "i was so angry when i saw what he was doing. i've never, ever wanted to kill someone, but i wanted him dead. i still want him dead, he deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life."

louis nods, but harry continues and says, "i was never upset about what he did to me. i didn't care about what he did to me, but the second he laid his hands on you i was so pissed and so scared."

"i thought the same way, you know?" louis says, "i was afraid that if i got away from him or said anything he would just start molesting you and using you."

"i would have rather had it be me." harry says seriously, "you don't deserve any of this shit."

"neither do you," louis says.

there is another long pause. louis just sits there against harry's shoulder listening to harry's heart beat.

the nurse comes back in with a phone, he hands it to harry and takes the trays left on the ends of the bed.

"who are you going to call?" louis asks, "your mom?"

harry nods, "she's probably worried sick. i'm sure she's with gemma trying to fly over here right now. john did say that our family was coming."

louis doesn't say anything, he highly doubts his family even knows. he hasn't updated his insurance in a while, so he doesn't even know who the hospital called. probably his dead mom or his ex boyfriend.

louis continues to lean against harry as he calls his mom. the second harry's mom picks up he starts crying.

"harry, is that you?" anne says into the phone. she sound like she's been crying too.

"hey mom." harry croaks out. louis grabs harry's hand and squeezes it.

"haz, oh my god are you okay?" anne says, "the hospital told me that you had a few broken ribs, but other than that you're fine, but i still want to hear it from you."

"i'm fine mom." harry says, "i'm okay. are you guys still in new york?"

"no honey, of course not," anne cries out, "we booked flights as soon as we could with work and everything. we just boarded. we'll be there in four or five hours, honey."

harry sighs out in relief, he can't wait to hug his mom. he's so lucky i have her and his sister in his life. with that in mind he says, "i love you."

"i love you too, baby," anne says, "the hospital didn't give me any information about what happened. just that you were kidnapped. what happened?"

harry breaths deeply through his nose. talking to the cops wasn't as bad as talking to his mom is going to be, "i'll tell you about it when you get here. but louis probably needs to call someone too, so i'll see you soon okay?"

"whose louis?" she asks.

"he was taken with me," harry answers.

anne doesn't say anything but harry hears her sniffling through the phone, "i can't believe that bastard kidnapped two people, but i'm so glad you didn't have to go through this alone."

harry feels the same. he's glad they didn't have to do this alone either, but so upset that this happened to begin with. neither of them deserved this.

harry says his goodbye to his mom and hands louis the phone.

louis just stares at it as if he is unsure of what to do. he says, "i don't even know who to call."

"your sister?" harry says, but it comes out as a question, "the older one you told me about. or you could call your stepdad."

louis sighs and nods. he says "i'll call lottie."

he dials her number. he doesn't know if he wants her to already know what happened to him, like harry's family, and already be on her way here or if he wants her to be clueless.

"hello?" lottie says through the phone.

"lottie, it's louis." louis croaks out. he feels so relieved to hear her voice.

"shit, lou." lottie says, louis hears her crying through the phone, "where have you been? we've been trying to call you. niall said that you disappeared, he had to move everything in your apartment into storage. w-we thought you killed yourself!"

louis starts crying, like full on sobs. lottie stays on the phone while he cools down, harry is comfortingly running his thumb across louis knuckles.

finally louis stops crying and he says, "i'm in seattle right now. me and someone else got taken. uhm, i thought the police would have called you guys by now."

"you got kidnapped!" lottie screeches, "are you okay? did he like, like hurt you or something? is that why you're in the hospital? are you about to die and this is your last phone call because i swear to go-"

"i'm not about to die." louis says, "i'm okay. i broke my hand, but harry, the guy i'm with, is much worse off than me. i can probably head home in a couple of days."

"i'm flying over there." lottie says, "let me call dan, i'm sure he'll want to come too. you should call niall and zayn they’re worried sick."

"i'm so sorry i pushed you guys away." louis says into the phone seriously, "you guys deserved a big brother to look after you. i'm so sorry."

"it's okay, lou." lottie says quietly, "i was really angry for a while, but i understand. you were closer to mom than any of us. we were all close to mom, obviously, but you and her were goals. when she died, i had fizzy and the twins and dan to rely on. but you only ever talked to mom about your issues, you didn't talk to anyone else."

there's a pause, and lottie takes a deep breath, "i didnt even know that you and evan broke up. i had to hear it from niall, when he came over last week to ask if we knew where you were. i can't believe that asshole cheated on you."

"none of that seems like it matters anymore." louis says honestly, "all of the problems i had before this seemed to, like, disappear."

"you'll have to tell me everything when i get there." lottie says, "i'm gonna call dan right now. i love you, i'll see you soon. don't forget to call niall."

"love you." louis says back. he waits for her to hang up before hanging up himself.

"how'd it go?" harry asks.

"she didn't even know i was kidnapped." louis says, "i thought the police would have told them."

harry sighs, "they must have been behind or something. is she flying over?"

louis nods, "it'll probably be her, fizzy, and dan. my nan will probably look over the younger kids while they're gone."

harry nods and grins, "i can't wait to meet them."

"i can't wait to meet your family." louis says, "i feel like i know them considering you talked about them nonstop."

harry sighs, "i'm so glad that you're here with me right now. i'm so glad we didn't have to go through all of this shit alone."

louis pulls harry closer to him, "me too."

louis sighs, "i should probably call my friends, lottie said that they are worried."

harry nudges him, "i told you that there were people who cared about you."

"yeah well, you were right." louis says, he turns his head to face harry's. harry's nose was almost touching his own. louis should probably turn away but he doesn't want to. he leans his forehead on harry's, they've long since passed normal boundaries.

harry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, and continues to press his forehead against louis.

"can you kiss me?" harry asks, with his eyes still closed, "you don't have to if you don't want to. if you want our relationship to only be platonic, that's fine but i think i would really like it if you kissed me."

louis doesn't say anything but he presses his lips against harry's. it's a short kiss, but it's enough to tell harry that he doesn't only want platonic.

"i feel like i've known you for forever." louis says when he pulls back from the kiss, "i want to continue knowing you for the rest of my life in anyway you want me. platonic or not."

"preferably not." harry giggles, then sighs, "i don't want to begin a relationship right now or anything. i think we both need to figure everything out and get, like, therapy. but if you still want me later on down the road, i'll be waiting."

louis kisses harry again, "i'll be waiting too."

harry nods, and pulls away, but keeps holding louis hand, "you should probably call your friends."

louis nods, he calls niall first. niall's reaction is just how louis expected it to be. first he cried in relief that he isn't dead, then he got angry for pushing him away, then he cried again.

"i'm, gonna fly out there, okay man?" niall says, "i'll talk to lottie and get the same flight as her."

"you don't have to, ni." louis says, "seriously, i'll probably be flying back in a few days anyways."

niall sighs, "if that's what you want. i expect you to call me though, twice a day. do you not have your cell?"

"no. david took it. i think the police have it or something."

niall doesn't ask who david is. he probably understands anyways.

louis hangs up with the promise to call again later tonight. he calls zayn a few minutes later.

zayn is more calm about it. he doesn't cry, but louis can tell that he wants to. he also offers to fly over, but louis assures him that that isn't necessary.

after all the phone calls are finished louis helps harry to the bathroom they brush their teeth and wash their faces before harry's family arrives.

"it's gonna be so hard to get back into the swing of things. especially at school," harry says once he's settled back into the hospital bed, "i'm probably gonna take the term off. i'll have to find another job."

"i might move back home." louis says, "or move in with niall. i don't know. i know i can't go back to my apartment. can't afford it anyways. i'll probably try to find a job, or finish my degree. i don't know."

harry nods, "we could go to school together next semester. i'll finish ecology and you can finish journalism."

"maybe," louis says, "i wish i could write something good. something that could get published."

"you will, one day." harry says, he nudges his nose against louis cheek, "kiss me again?"

louis kisses him again. it's not as short as the last one. harry lips are soft, and he doesn't have his scruff anymore, he must have shaved at some point yesterday. louis shaved too last night.

they separate with a blush when they hear someone clear their throat. it's the same police officers from yesterday. at least it wasn't harry's family, louis would have been mortified.

"hello boys." he says holding up a bag, "i have some things that might be yours. we found them in his truck."

he empties the contents of the bag on harry's bed. there are three phones, two wallets, three sets of keys, and a small purse.

"the purse was maryanne's." harry says quietly, he picks up a set of keys and a phone, "these were also hers."

john grabs the things that were maryanne's and gives them to the other police man.

"do you know what happened to mary? her kids?" harry asks, "we had the same shift for months. she loved her kids."

"i'm not sure. that is probably being handled by the offices in your county." john says, "i can look into it, but they usually don't give that information up easily."

harry nods, he grabs his phone, keys, and wallet from the pile and shoved the rest to louis. harry turns on his phone, surprisingly it's fully charged.

"we charged your phones for you," john says.

"thanks," harry says. he has hundreds of calls and text.

"where is david?" louis asks, "is he locked up?"

"he is spending time with a medic at our local prison, yes." john says, "there is enough evidence to get him 20 years in prison with the possibility of 10 years on parole. that's given he pleads guilty."

"will we have to go to court?" louis asks with a frown.

"yes, unless you want to drop all charges." john replies.

louis shakes his head, "they can deal with all of this back in new york right?"

"technically this is a washington state case, but there are a few hoops we can jump through to move everything closer to home. i'll see what i can do," john says.

there is a silence before john gives both of them his business cards saying, "well i just wanted to drop those off. if there is anything else you need here's my number. richard here is going to stay with you a bit. he has some paper work that you need to fill out, but other than that my job is done."

richard helps the boys go through some paperwork. then he gives the boys information on what they should do when they get home. who to talk to about changing the case over to a new york case. it's all very stressful and confusing. after going through all the shit they did with the kidnapping, it would have been nice to have a break, to have everyone else do this for them.

the nurse brings food and pain meds for each other them only a couple minutes after richard leaves. louis relaxes into the pillows and curls against harry.

since they have their phones now, they text all their family member's that they can call them on their cell rather than through the hospital. lottie texts back right away to tell him that her, fizzy, and dan are on their way to the airport they they should be in seattle at 9 that night. louis doesn't know what the hospital visiting hours are, but he's sure there's a way around them given louis and harry's situation.

louis and harry just lean against each other talking about everything and nothing. they google how far away from each other they'll be when they get back (only a 10 minute walk from harry and gemma's apartment to louis old apartment, a 15 minute drive from louis' family home to harry and gemma's, and a 13 minute walk from niall's apartment to harry's.) they talk about their future (hopefully together), but they continue to avoid the trauma that they've been through.

when harry's sister calls his cell to tell him that they just landed, and that they'll be at the hospital within the hour harry more or less freaks out.

unlike louis, harry can't really stand up. any small movement affects his ribs. it hurts when he laughs, or when he coughs, or when he sneezes. so he hasn't had a real shower since the day before everything went down. the day that louis was assaulted. when he asks the nurse about showering or bathing, they nicely said that they could help him get to a bath and bath him if that's what he wanted.

"can louis help me?" harry asks, he really doesn't want to be so vulnerable in front of nurses.

the nurse is hesitant, probably because louis has scrapes, bruises, and a cast of his own. she agree's, but she still helps harry into the wheel chair and leads both of them to the bathroom.

"make sure he doesn't lift his arms up too much." the nurse says to louis, "and don't irritate the stitches or open wounds with the normal soap. use the special soap for that."

the nurse says a couple more things, but eventually leaves them to it. louis helps harry take the hospital gown off.

it's the first time louis has seen harry naked completely, especially since the incident. harry has bruises and scrapes spread across his abdomen. louis tries not to pay too much attention to them, he helps harry into the bath. he winces a couple times and cries out when the warm water touches his open wounds. harry's washes what he can himself, but louis helps with his back. he spreads the special soap over the open wounds. he holds up the mirror as harry shaved his face. he washes harry's hair for him.

the bath doesn't last too long, and louis helps harry out of the bath. he helps dry harry off and helps him into his new gown. harry asked the nurse if he could wear real clothes, like louis, but she went on some spiel about how harry is still a real patient unlike louis.

the nurse is a bit of a bitch, honestly.

less than an hour later, louis is helping harry back into bed, it's shouldn't be so exhausting to just take a bath, but it feels like the life has been sucked out of him and it's only five in the afternoon.

gemma and anne enter the room just as harry catches his breath. both the girls start crying as soon as they see harry, and harry starts crying too. louis scoots further away from harry in order to give him and his family some space.

anne gently rubs her hand over harry's face, while gemma starts talking through her tears about how she wants to kill whoever did this to him. it takes about ten minutes of talking and explaining before either of them even notice louis.

harry clears his throat and says, "uh, mom, gemma, this is louis."

louis holds out his hand and shakes both of their hands and says, "i've heard a lot about both of you. i feel like i know you already."

"i've talked about you a lot," harry says with a blush, "i missed you guys so much."

"i'm so sorry that you had to go through this shit." gemma says to louis with a frown, "but i'm glad that you guys had another person to lean on."

"i would have gone crazy without harry." louis replies with a small smile. he turns to harry and says, "i don't think he'll ever know how much he helped me."

"is your family here, louis?" anne asks. her eyebrows scrunch together in concern, and she sits down in the plastic chair next to harry's side.

"not yet, my sister just texted me and told me that they were getting on their flight though. so it will only be about five more hours or so." louis says.

anne asks louis more questions about louis life, where he worked, what he did, his family. each question left more and more pity in the eyes of harry's family.

at some point gemma and anne make their way to the hotel with a promise to be back as early as possible in the morning. when they leave, louis finally relaxes into the bed and shuts his eyes. harry lays back in his own hospital bed and wraps his arm around louis waist. they fall asleep together again.

louis wakes up early the next morning to take a quick shower and clean up a bit before his and harry's family comes just at visiting hours (at eight). he wakes harry up too, and helps him to the bathroom, his ribs still hurt and he's a bit loopy from the pain meds. they are both out of breath and a little bit sore by the time they are cleaned up and back in their temporary beds.

a nurse comes in to give the boys some pamphlets about trauma therapy and an update on their medical issues. louis is basically good, he has a prescription for some pain meds and he has to go back to the doctor for a check up on his arm and then again to get the cast taken off. he gives the nurse the information for the doctors office close to him that accept his insurance. the nurse tells him that the hospital will only house him for one more night, because he doesn't have any serious injuries.

harry has to stay for two more nights, at least, for his ribs to heal a bit more so he is physically able to fly home. he has a few different medications to stay on for a few weeks and he has to got to the doctors at least three times once he's home. harry also gives the nurse information on his doctor at home.

lottie is the first one in the room. she sobbed the second she sees louis and wraps her arms around him.

"oh lou, i'm so happy your okay. i'm sorry about everything. i love you so much." lottie says into his shoulder.

dan and fizzy come up to him too. they both wrap him into a hug.

"i'm sorry, lou." dan says, he's crying too, "i should have been more of a father figure to you after your mom died. i should have stepped up."

fizzy doesn't say anything, but she's the only one who isn't crying. she's always been like this, she doesn't cry until days after where she cried for hours on end. she tries so hard to be strong.

"it's okay." louis says softly, "none of you guys knew any of this was going to happen."

louis lets them hug him a bit longer before he pulls away and says, "um this is harry. he was taken with me. he lives in new york too. his family might come soon."

they look at harry. he really looks much worse than louis. he has more bruises and he winces every time he moves.

no one asks any questions though. they just ask if he's okay. they talk for a bit. louis fills them in on everything he's comfortable sharing. harry's family comes back too, and both the families get acquainted. louis and harry are cuddling up against each other. he's sure the families see it but they don't say anything.

the next few days are filled with a paper work, setting up therapies, pain meds, reconnecting with family. lots of calls to lawyers and banks. louis has two panic attacks because things reminded him of david. he took a shower and got scared. he woke up, and harry wasn't there, and panicked.

harry came back though. harry comforted him each time. harry hasn't been as mental as louis. louis feels fucked up. he still feels so so worthless. nothing feels real.

but before they know it they are both back in new york. louis decided to move in with niall. dan offered him a room in his house but louis thought it would be to much too be around the kids so much, plus they still don't have a very strong relationship. he did have dinner with them that first night he was in new york though, with niall. niall had moved all of his stuff from storage into his apartment before louis even came back from seattle.

nialls apartment is big. he has a nice job and he gets help from his family when he needs it. niall told louis that he doesn't have to worry about rent or anything until he gets back on his feet.

harry and louis never spend more than two days without seeing each other. either harry goes over to nialls or louis goes over to his and gemmas. harry decided not to continue school for the rest of the semester. they both decided that they wouldn’t look for jobs until the law suit is over.

louis and harry have built a huge case against david so he can get the worst punishment. louis has filed sexual assault against him, and the detectives have found evidence that he's been looking into black market human trafficking stuff. from the information on his phone they also found two other people he's been communicating with about everything. they are searching for them now.

months after the incident harry has a job. louis is writing things and sending it to every newspaper and magazine he finds. he's gotten some money out of it but not too much. he's applied to go back to school, the same one as harry.

louis and harry are in a relationship now but are still taking things very slow. louis sees a therapist twice and week, harry sees one once a week. louis still struggles with panic attacks and very often falls into depressive episodes that leave him feeling worthless for days on end. they are getting through it though, together.


End file.
